


Bunker Maintenance

by CloverHighFive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, funny fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHighFive/pseuds/CloverHighFive
Summary: Dean does maintenance in the bunker and Castiel helps him. But Castiel is a bit clueless and makes Dean quite flustered by inadvertence.





	Bunker Maintenance

Dean loved having a strong boyfriend. Castiel could just swoop Dean up and carry him around effortlessly. Of course, Dean wouldn’t dare falling asleep in chairs sometimes so Castiel would carry him off to bed. And surely Dean wouldn’t fake being sound asleep so Castiel would undress him too and tuck him in.

But Castiel’s strength also meant he always turned the faucets off way too tight in the kitchen – he barely used the bathroom – and Dean had to replace the washers way more often than he cared for. Although he still had hope Castiel one day understands how to gently cut the water off, Dean had resorted to buying washers in bulk.

At least, Castiel was always up to help Dean.

A pipe had started leaking in the dungeon. Dean had checked the problem, cut the water, got the tools he needed and was standing looking at the ceiling mumbling something about his stupid giant brother not being there when he needed him, when Castiel showed up, offering help.

So standing in front of each other, looking up, Dean reflected on his need for a ladder, and Castiel just as soon suggested he put Dean on his shoulders, sweeping him up in one swift movement as he spoke, leaving a flustered Dean looking down at Castiel between his legs, who was looking back up at him like nothing was bizarre about this. "Dean, don’t worry, I got you." – fuck! the brush of Castiel's chin against Dean's crotch made him jump. Castiel just as soon put his hands up to Dean’s butt to support him. "Dean, don't jump like this, you'll fall." Dean jumped again and squirmed, trying to get a better seating position without the problematics of Castiel talking to him. “Dean, are you OK?” Dean took a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m good. Let’s do this.”

Dean checked the pipe. It needed unscrewing, adding some glue and rescrewing, and let the whole thing dry for about an hour before turning the water back on. Alright. So Dean looked back down at Castiel between his legs, who was looking not at the pipe but at him, his blue eyes wide with questions and patience. Dean’s heart skipped a beat. “What now, Dean?” “Um, gimme the wrench, there.” Castiel couldn’t see much from between Dean’s thighs so he craned his neck trying to see, his face pressed hard against Dean’s thigh, Dean feeling Castiel’s warm breath even through his jeans. This was getting – literally – harder. Dean needed to concentrate.

Castiel repositioned Dean in what he thought would be a more comfortable position, lifting him a bit higher and bringing him closer. Castiel’s face was now half into Dean’s crotch.  
Before Dean could react, Castiel asked, “Dean, can you explain what you’re doing? I’d be happy to learn.”  
Shit. Good thing Dean’s reflex was to hold the wrench tighter or he would have dropped it. “Please, Cas, don’t talk, I need to focus.”  
“But Dean, if you’re out on a hunt, and I need to repair something, I need to know wha-“  
“CAS.” Dean looked down, pleading Castiel.  
Castiel seemed sad and resigned. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’ll stop talking.”  
Dean twitched again. Castiel repositioned his hands on Dean’s butt as he looked up at him like a hurt puppy. “Look, Cas, just… just don’t talk, please. I’ll tell you what I’m doing as I go along, alright?”  
Castiel beamed, although perplexed. “Yes, Dean. Thank you.” – dammit. Dean grunted, took a deep breath and started on the pipe.

Acutely aware of Castiel’s hands on his butt and Castiel’s head turning slightly this way and that to follow what he was doing, Dean managed to get through the whole thing without dropping a tool. Satisfied, he put his hands on his waist and declared, “All done!” He looked down to Castiel, who was smiling. “Say, Cas, why the hell did you put me on your shoulders this way?”  
“What way?”  
“With me facing you.”  
“There is another way?”  
Dean was starting to think he either liked the torture of Castiel’s chin, mouth, face brushing him and pushing into him in a way that made him dig his fingers into his waist until his knuckles turned white, or he just adored that Castiel didn’t seem to know what was going on. He answered, “usually, people sit on shoulders the other way around.”  
Castiel seemed extremely surprised. “But… Why? This way is better. More logical. I see you, I can talk to you. If I’d sit you (good god Cas thanks for the long answer those jeans are too fucking tight now) the other way around you’d be in my back. I wouldn’t see if you’re alright. This way is better.”

Dean closed his eyes. Castiel will be the death of him.  
“Why are you breathing so fast, Dean? The repairing didn’t look particularly exhausting.”  
Dean grunted. He opened his eyes, smiled at Castiel, and slid down until he was hooked at the knees over Castiel’s shoulders. He gently took Castiel’s face in his hands. “Cas, just promise me I’m the only one you’ll sit on your shoulders like this.”  
“Why?”  
“Babe.”  
“Um, OK. I promise. But I’d like to understand why.”  
Dean kissed Castiel with a passion that took Castiel by surprise. Dean’s head was still swimming when he answered, “Because it makes repairing pipes more difficult.”  
Castiel’s eyes widened. “Oh, Dean, I’m sorry, I just wanted to help.”  
“I know Cas, I know. Just take us to the bedroom.”  
“Why?”  
Dean laughed softly. “Cause I need you, babe. I need you now.”  
Castiel squinted. “Wait. Is there something sexy to repairing pipes I don’t know about?”  
Dean got lost looking at a genuinely perplexed Castiel, his heart melting, a soft smile on his face. He chuckled and kissed Castiel again. “Bedroom. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also available [on tumblr.](https://cloverhighfivewritestoo.tumblr.com/post/186747755402/bunker-maintenance)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D If you liked it, kudos are like hugs for writers! And if you feel like commenting, I'll answer back! :) Have a nice day/night/timeless travel!


End file.
